This invention relates generally to forage blowers of the type that receive chopped forage from a wagon or other vehicle of the like and convey it upwardly to the top of a silo.
An example of the type of blower to which the present invention pertains generally is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,908, issued Apr. 3, 1973, to Burrough et al. and which patent has been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.
One problem with blowers of this type is due to wear in the blower because of the volume and abrasive nature of the material being conveyed. The material is also often cohesive or gummy and tends to build up in certain areas of the blower. As a result, it is difficult, time consuming and costly to replace or repair or clean the parts that have become worn, damaged, or gummed up. Replaceable wear liners have been proposed generally in various types of equipment but in the case of a blower as proposed by the present invention, a wear liner must be located in an area that is inaccessible and prior art devices have required the dismantling of the blower in order to accomplish the replacement, for example, of the rim sheet of the blower. Furthermore, such liners must not offer any obstruction to the smooth flow of material.